When Worlds Collide
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Maka is raised in the enclosed walls of the DWMA, where Meisters are the only good. Out there, beyond her home, there are deadly creatures and beings, including the rare, killing machines known as he Weapons. But, when she encounters a weapon firsthand, she'll learn more about the strange boy, the outside world, and even about herself and what she truly is in this mysterious world.
1. My World

"Father, lookie" the little boy cried as he waddled his way across the soft sand, chubby limbs flailing to keep him standing.

"Kiddo, slow down or you'll-" An eruption of cries were heard as soon as the child hit the sand, small tears bubbling at the corner of his eyes. Death sighed, leaning down and scooping up his small child in his arms. Brushing away the sand from the child's cheeks and hair, he cooed words of relief.

"What have I told you of letting go of daddy's hand?" The toddler roughly rubbed his eyes and sniffled, suddenly putting up a brave face.

"N-Not t-too…" Death sighed again, remembering how troublesome a child is as a single father, but nonetheless. He smiled and poked the child's side, knowing his son's weakness. Giggles bubbled from his mouth as he pushed his father's hand away with little effort, pleading for him to stop. Yet, Death continued to tickle more and more, bringing up the child's glee. However, it was cut short when a shrill cry was heard. Death immediately held his child close in his black cloak, looking left and right for where the sound came from.

"Daddy, over there…" the child whispered, tugging on Death's dark hair to catch his attention. He looked down at his kid who pointed over to the rocks where the calm ocean water splashed gently across it.

"What do you see Kid…?"

"A basket; something is moving inside" he whispered back, curling up closer to the protective cloak of his father. Death moved slowly to the basket, unsure of what was inside. Crying suddenly came from the basket, an all too familiar type of crying and Death immediately quickened his stride. Down casting his eyes to the basket, the pale green blanket shifted around frantically. Kneeling down, Kid peering out curiously from the fabric, Death pulled down the blanket to reveal a little girl.

"It's a baby daddy" Kid confirmed, fully curious now and unafraid as he tried to squirm out of his father's arms. Death looked over the little girl as she now stared wide eyed at them both, viridian eyes gleaming in the sunlight with small tears. She wasn't pale, but fair skinned, her hair an ashy blonde that was only a few shades darker than her skin. Her hair, adorned with two black ribbons, held her hair in short pigtails on the side of her head, giving her a more childish look. Looking at her, she couldn't have been much younger than his own.

"M-Maka…" Kid questioned, a small tag held in his small fingers as he looked upon it. Death looked over at the tag, but seeing no other information besides a last name following hers, Death stood and peered around the area. Seeing no one else around and neither sensing anyone relatively near, he picked up his son and the basket. Kid looked at him strangely, then looked back at Maka.

"What are we going to do with her father?"

"We're are taking her home. It is apparent that someone left her here." Walking across the sand, he looked down at her and thought quietly to himself. Did she come across the sea? Or did someone just left her at the beach? Was she one of us, or one of them? Kid smiled at Maka, who smiled back and giggled with uncomprehend able words. She didn't seem so, or else he would've been able to tell. Only time will tell, he reassured himself. Walking back up to Death City with the two children, he kept a constant eye upon her.

* * *

><p>Years passed from that day on the beach. Death City changed very little through the years, only growing larger in population by most. Humans and meisters walked along the streets, the incredibly warm weather of mid-summer beating down everyone. Meisters? Well, they are humans, but most of them have something like a sixth sense. There is something special about them, something a little different, but not so much. Nothing like the strength of ten-thousand men or super powers like the witches in the far-east. The greatest thing is the our sensibility and sometimes manipulation of souls, used for the best reasons though.<p>

No, meisters were normal; at least considered so. Death City's ruler was supposedly Death himself, a gift not to be tampered with. Years ago, he would walk streets and was deemed normal himself, but as time passed, a few differences struck him. Everyone in Death City, humans alike, loved him though. Comically looking now, he wears an almost childish skeleton mask and ridiculously large hands. Covered entirely by a black cloak that swept across the ground as he walked and a top that bounced this way and that, no one was scared by this gentle ruler.

No one was scared of his son, Kid, either. Although his crazy obsession of symmetry could be argued to by scary, he is a good kid too. At least, from what I can tell… Who am I you ask? Well, from what I know, I'm Maka Albarn. Currently, I attend Death Academy for Meisters, a second-year student. I'm nineteen years old and have known my life to be here in Death City, however, I know how I came to be here. Either left or washed ashore the beach below Death City, Death taking me in himself. Well, at least a few of the workers at Death Academy did.

"Maka!" I whipped my head up, the end of my pigtails tickling my shoulders as I looked at my two friends.

"What is it now Black Star…" I questioned, looking at him suspiciously as he spun a basketball on his finger. The blue-haired boy snickered and stopped spinning the ball, holding it with two hands.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No…" I replied dully, knowing better than to make bets with this egotistical friend of mine.

"Aw, come on! Don't just sit there reading that shit!" I felt my eye twitch as I closed my fantastic book on the 'Physical Entity of the Soul.'

"What did you just-"

"Make a bet with me!"

"Leave her alone" Kid stated off from the side, poking around in the dirt. Black Star growled and slapped his hand on the basketball, grinning at our other friend.

"Who said you could jump in this bet Kid? This is between me and Maka!"

"Maka and I" I corrected him, although was blantly ignored as usual when it came to something educational for Black Star. He stepped up to me and pointed right at my nose, my eyes crossing slightly as I looked at it with disgust.

"I, the great and godly Black Star, make a bet with Maka Albarn that the next time a damned weapon enters this city, it won't even last the torture chambers this time around!" I sighed and shook my head, crossing my arms and looked at him tiredly.

"Fine, whatever… The last weapon had made it all the way to Death himself last time. I think they're stronger than you think."

"Who could be stronger than the great I" Black Star bellowed with a cackle, bending over backwards in an angle that seemed impossible. "Black Star surpasses even the Gods! Not even a weapon could surpass me!"

"Do you even pay attention in class Black Star" Kid sighed, standing up and dusting off his black slacks.

"Like you're one to talk," Black Star stood tall with a sneer, "Coming from the one who spent the entire class writing his name on our assignment…"

"…I COULDN'T FIX MY D IN MY NAME! IT WAS ASYIMMETRICAL GARBAGE COMPARED TO THE REST OF THE LETTERS" Kid cried out, collapsing onto the ground and punching the ground. I sighed and watched as Black Star laughed at my crushed friend, taunting him even more. I then looked up to the blue sky, thinking about Black Star's bet.

Weapons; monsters that can contort body parts or their entire body into a literal weapon to attack others. The worse part of it all is that they use that grueling power to consume souls of living things. I've never seen one in person, although I've heard the stories. They look like humans in every single way except for some of their features. Inhuman coloration in their pigmentation skin or hair, even physical features that seem so unreal, they don't need their weapon form to seem demonic.

These beings are banished from Death City, or to be killed at first sight. However, some are caught in traps and brought within the city to be tested on, before their life is taken away. The last weapon brought within the walls of Death City was seven years ago, but I was in school and was not able to see it being brought through the street of Death City to the dungeons. Within the dungeons, I hear their beaten and tortured for answers about them, about the world outside of the walls. We are free to leave Death City whenever if we choose, but most stay within the walls for the safety of not encountering weapons or even witches, another being banished from this city. The description of a witch is very little, considering the last witch seen was far before I was even born; about 60 years ago, give or take.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked at the two boys, still quarreling. I stood up with my book, straightening out my red-plaid skirt and cleared my throat.

"Fine, I accept your bet. However, I doubt the weapon would even make it through the streets of Death City" I said, waving my hand passively. Black Star grinned and fist-pumped the air.

"Yes! I'm glad you accepted such a godly bet!" I smiled, rolling my eyes; Typical Black Star.

"How could you…" Kid whimpered, mumbling about something else as he whined pitifully about something being asymmetrical. Black Star smirked and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, I just find it funny that the one about obsessed with symmetry is asymmetrical himself" Black Star states, pointing out the three stripes of white in his black hair, it only being on one side. Kid just cries louder, almost looking like a kicked puppy. Black Star cackles even louder, holding his stomach and bending backwards again. I laughed and told them both my goodbyes, the sun starting to set over the city. Black Star waved a goodbye with a reminder of the bet, while Kid just cried on.

Walking back down the street to my single apartment by the academy, I thought about weapons again. Because of them, when new shipments come in, meisters have to check anything that could be considered as a weapon. Guns, tools, knives, and even down to the forks and spoons, everything is checked with a soul wavelength check, in which a meister amplifies their own soul out to the weapon and opens up its form, if it is a weapon that is.

Easily heading up the stairs onto the second floor, I entered my small apartment and set down my book on the kitchen counter. It was quite lonely living alone, but I guess it kind of is being an orphan basically. However, I don't mind. I have my friends and I enjoy my life in Death City.

Even if things are about to change.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUN! And this is begins a new story for me. The idea for this story was actually brought up as a prompt from someone else and while writing this one, I realized this isn't what they wanted. (^-^) Whoops. It still turned out to be a good story and I decided, why not? Post it! I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	2. The Call

My little souls, I'm so sorry! I've been so caught up in school and work for the holidays that I've fallen behind with keeping up on my story. But alas, this is posted and I am furiously working on the next chapter. (OwO) But please, don't mind me flailing around... READ! :3)

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed by since that day; school work piling up as the end of semester neared. Students, including myself, were studying as best as they could for final tests and projects. Perfect A's crossed my report cards, each and every semester. I was perfect, number 1 student when it came to academics. Even passing Ox Ford, a fellow obnoxious competitor in my grade. Otherwise, I didn't have to worry about other students even getting close.<p>

After a long day of testing, the final bell rang and I proceeded home alone. Usually Black Star and Kid would walk with me, but Black Star was pulled back inside the school for detention, while Kid was called to meet his father immediately for some matter or another. Weather in Death City slowly turned chilly, the warm summer seeping into fall with cool breezes and changing colors.

It had only been two hours since I returned home, dinner and shower finished. I sat alone on my green striped couch, flipping through one of my books. Suddenly, a loud ringing startled me, my phone dancing across the surface of the coffee table, the screen flashing. Grabbing it, I flipped it open and was about to greet the person, but was quickly cut off.

"Maka, look outside" said Black Star quietly, which was far too abnormal for the normally booming voice of a 'God'. Quickly running to my room, one of the two rooms that had a window in my apartment, I opened the window and stuck my head out. I almost dropped my phone as I stared down the street to where the main street was. Everyone was crowded on the street, torches lit and far off shouts heard.

"Maka." I was speechless, moving my head back inside. "Maka!" I closed my window and slowly made my way back out to the living room. "Hello, earth to Maka!?"

"Black Star… Is it…?"

"Maka, our bet starts now. It's a weapon." I dropped my phone and gasped slightly, fear and curiosity creeping into my soul. Black Star's voice echoed from the phone, but I paid no heed to it. Quickly, I pulled on my black leggings and with my red skirt, also tugging on hastily a white blouse with my favorite black trench coat over it. Something about seeing a weapon scared me, but also excited my soul at the same time. Without a second thought, I raced out the door and down the stairs. As soon as I came outside, my boots were hitting the pavement as I ran towards the crowd.

It was packed as soon as I reached the main street, and it was loud. People were shouting names and curses, the loudest shouts coming from the middle of the street. I caught glimpses in between moving bodies, a few men holding chains and torches, leading the weapon down close to the academy's dungeon. Sweat filled the air, the stench mixing in with the smoke and giving my head a spin. I shook it off and finding no way to squeeze my thin frame between any of these bodies, I quickly moved further down to where they were leading 'it'. I found a dumpster off to the side of the street ahead, the container's contents exposed. Running to it, I slammed it shut and climbed nimbly on top of it. The shouts became louder and I quickly spun to face to where they would be guiding the weapon. I wish I never left my home, knowing what I would have seen.

On the cobble stone pavement of the street, laid the weapon face down, in his weakest form possible; appearing human. Looking at it, I determined it to be a male; a very strange looking male. His skin seemed tan, although it was hard to tell with the torches constant shadows as people skitted around in an angry franzey, but still keeping their distance. Grey hair mopped his head, strands covered in blood and dirt. His shirt was torn and bloodied, whether it was someone else's or his own, I couldn't tell. His pants were in no better condition and he bared no coverage on his feet. Several men closely surrounded him, restraining him with chains and ropes around the weapon.

"Filthy beast!"

"Demon!"

"Satin!"

"Fucking weapon!" Other curses followed, yet he didn't move. One of the men that restrained him tugged hard on the chain, eliciting a painful gasp as it tightened around the boy's throat, the chains scraping against each other. Immediately, the weapon rolled to his back and ground his teeth, revealing jagged teeth that could only remind me of a shark. Looking at his face, despite the hair, he looked fairly young. He gasped out something inaudible and twisted around in pain, his hands bound together by a rope around his wrists.

"Dammit- Get up" the man shouted, pulling harder. I resisted the intense urge to look away, but the way they treated him seemed so… horrifying, even if he was a weapon, he still appeared human. He rolled again to his stomach and kneeled, the chain around his neck loosening from the move. The man grinned wide and taunted him, telling him what filth he was. He wasn't the only one to shout such words. All from the men and the crowd alike screamed at him like he was some wild animal.

One of the men behind him grinned wide as the weapon made a shaking move to stand, slowly and painfully trying to get back onto his feet. The man then suddenly jerked on his chain, it wrapped around his ankle and sending the weapon forward, his head hitting hard onto the street with a loud crack, laughter erupting from the crowd. I covered my mouth and held my stomach, holding back the sick feeling in my throat as I listened to the weapon shout in pain. I listened to him cry out in pain and watched as people from the crowd even start to throw things at him. I almost threw up as I watched a rock impale the weapon in the back, crimson blood splattering on what was left of his shirt and onto the street.

After what seemed forever, the weapon slowly made his attempt again to get up. His eyes stayed hidden, down casted under his long, bloodied bangs. The same man that caused him to fall once made the same motion on the chain, but his expression quickly changed to horror. The weapon made no move, but stood his ground, not even a falter in his stance. He made a low growl and slowly started to move forward again, ignoring the tugs on his ankles and approaching the man that held the connecting chain to his neck. The man stumbled backwards, stricken with fear as he made a frantic scramble back to his feet. The crowd still attacked him with words and items, but nothing stopped the weapon from moving forward and to the academy doors.

I slowly reached up to my face, wiping away the tears from my eyes. Why was I crying? I couldn't have been possibly crying for this weapon? Ignoring the dull ache in my soul, I jumped off the dumpster and ran towards the academy. Regular humans weren't allowed within the academy, but meisters were. Panting slightly, I headed to the doors where I saw them starting to close, but caught sight of Kid starting to slip inside and I called him. He stopped in between the doors, a look of astonishment crossing his face before he looked with worry.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" I quickly moved right up to him and looked at him with newfound determination, recalling how stubborn my friend could be.

"I'm going inside. I want to know." He shook his head and turned slightly, trying to follow the other's inside.

"Maka, you're not allowed inside. This is a weapon we are dealing with, and my father-"

"Is letting _you_ in? Not even you are authorized to be in here. You're not a level 5 meister or above" I noted, his face looking even more surprised.

"Huh?! How do you know-"

"I don't read books for nothing. I think that if you deserve to go inside, I do too." I frowned and gave him a hard look, his look of concern fading away.

"Fine. But if my father says you can't stay, you can't stay." I nodded and followed Kid inside, the large doors closing behind us with a loud clash.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just wait! (Hopefully not for long... -_-) The next chapter shall be posted soon (I hope...) GAH! While I type away, enjoy the upcoming holidays and also... Keep your eyes peeled for holiday dumps of mine on here! (^wO) Until next time my little souls~!<p>

~soulfullysoulful


	3. Meet A Weapon

Ta-dah~! I've finally been able to find the time to work on my story and post! Read and enjoy my little souls! So sorry for the wait! (TwT)

* * *

><p>I've been within the schools walls for most of my life, but something about being in these walls tonight changed the feeling. It was no longer welcoming, but more of a feeling that I was definitely not welcomed. It seemed darker and slightly scary, the halls empty and bare of life. I walked close to Kid, shivering slightly as his pace quickened to the auditorium.<p>

The door was partially ajar, both of us slipping inside and sitting towards the back, hidden mostly in the dark of the dim room. Typically, Death's room was a brighter scene, puffy white clouds that sailed slowly through the sky, the barren ground covered with numerous crosses; each a signature of a life passed. Death sat on his proud chair, still looking as comical as ever, despite the small narrowness of his eyes. In front of him, the weapon was knelt and still restrained. His shirt was entirely gone now, his bleeding back towards us. Although we were further back, I could see the tense muscles of the weapon, watching them twitch with each heavy breath. His hands were still wrapped around his wrists tightly, the skin burned away from the coarse rope rubbing against it. He had two chains wrapped around his neck and waist, the chains pulled tight off to the sides to hold him there. But, how would they know if that would work?

What if he was a gun, suddenly changing and attacking Death? What if he could change into his weapon form partially and free himself? Suddenly feeling unsafe, I looked around to see most of the faculty from the academy with me. Stein and Sid are teachers, rated a level 7 and level 5 meisters. I've seen them before in combat and know they are more than capable in taking someone down. But, have they ever faced a weapon before?

Death cleared his throat suddenly, pulling my attention back to him and the weapon. The weapon made no move to give any type of attention, but Death proceeded.

"Weapon… What is your name?" I shivered, the usual comedic voice of Death replaced with something more serious, something darker. I leaned close to Kid, but with a small glance at his soul, I noticed he was no different. The weapon snickered low, as if Death told him a joke or something.

"What the hell do you care" he said, his voice low and husky sounding, sending another shiver down my spine. Death's eyes narrowed and there was a hard jerk on the chains, the weapon gaging for breath for a moment before they eased again.

"If you don't care to tell me, then I will find out myself." Death stared at him silently and the weapon seemed to avoid looking at him, squirming under his empty gaze. After a few minutes, Death sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking slightly frustrated. "You've hidden your soul fairly well, as all I can seem to pull is your form. I'm not really the best for looking at a soul, so I will ask someone else to come up here and assist me…" My eyes flicked off to the side where I saw Stein get up from his chair, slowly walking up towards the weapon. The weapon made no move, but growled low as he stared at Death. As Stein reached the weapon, I could see his lips move, but his words were too soft.

"M-Maka" Kid ushered lowly as I suddenly moved away from his side, moving down the side of the auditorium to get closer. So close to where I was near one of the end of the chains, hidden by the darkness still.

"…look so strange" Stein said soft still, but I was able to hear now. "You must have a name, so if you don't' want to share…" Stein said with a frown, pressing his foot against the back of the weapon, it quickly tensing and gasping out in pain as the heel of his boot pressed against the wound on his back, the sound of flesh stretching.

"Get… y-your fucking foot… off of me" he snarled, looking back through the corner of his eyes with a murderous look, making me shudder at the horrifying look. It didn't make it any better that the color of his eyes were a burgundy color, so stark in the light that they shined like the blood on his back. Stein didn't even budge, a disappointed frown crossing his stitched face.

"I will once you tell me your name." He pressed his heel harder and the weapon cried out, biting his lip hard to where it drew blood.

"Fuck- Soul Eater" the weapon shouted, his body shaking in pain when Stein let off, looking down at him unamused. The weapon, this Soul, snarled low and his look intensified, exposing his teeth for extra measure.

"Good boy. Now listen to Death." Death nodded to Stein and then looked to Soul again.

"Where did you come from Eater" he questioned.

"I don't have to tell you a fucking thing" Soul spat out, followed by heavy coughs.

"You are making this harder on yourself. You won't live to see another day if you keep this up." Soul quieted, narrowing his eyes and lowered himself slightly. His eyes flicked up at Death, but then quickly flicked in my direction. I froze, feeling chills race down my spine from the one look.

"Fuck you Death…" Death shook his head, closing his eyes in disappointment for a second, but that was all it took. The weapon cried out and suddenly jerked forward, one arm covering itself in a blinding light and slicing easily through the coarse rope. The chains tightened quickly, but the weapon moved faster. The white light changed form completely, the light shattering to reveal a scythe blade of red and black. Sending sparks with it, he sliced through all four chains and then moved forward with surprising speed to Death. I didn't even notice, but Stein jumped in front of Death and held his palm back, small sparks of a wavelength prepared to strike and stun the weapon. But suddenly, the weapon jerked off to the side, effectively dodging the palm strike. Realization struck me hard as the weapon ran straight for me, Stein and Death seemingly confused at first before shouting out for me. I tried to move, but clumsily, my foot caught on a small lift in the floorboards, leaving me only to stumble. A rough grip wrapped around my waist and it jerked me back, his cold blade right against my neck.

"Don't move," he shouts in my ear, panting heavy with a growl, far too animalistic to be human. Looking at him from the side, I see his glare is directed at them, both of them frozen. I shift slightly, feeling a warm wetness pressed to my back, only realizing it was blood as the strong smell of copper flooded my senses.

"Let her go…" Stein says quietly, stepping towards us unsurely. The weapon snarled louder and roughly jerked back, stepping away.

"Don't move" he shouts louder, his body shaking against mine. Peering back at him, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip closer to his soul. I flinched when I felt my soul suddenly lurched away from his forcefully, stinging my soul. His eyes flicked down to my own, anger evident in his eyes, prodding at his soul no longer a good idea. From what I felt for that one instant was something more than anger shook his soul; fear. Fear of death, for the life he has had for this long, however long it may be. He looked away back to Stein and Death, holding me tight against him still.

"Soul Eater… Please, let the girl go" Death pleaded harshly, his figure looming beside Stein. He made no attempt in loosening his hold on me, his hot breath of copper rolling across my neck. He stepped back, making sure I walked with him and despite the cold blade pressed against my throat, he seemed careful about making sure no blood was drawn; not yet at least.

"You won't keep me here… I'm going to leave and I'm taking this girl with me. If you make a move to kill me, I won't hesitate to kill her" he said gruffly, breathing out tiredly.

"Soul" Death started, standing still, "You won't be able to go far with her. The entire town is ready to execute you at any moment; who says if you leave this building that you will leave alive without any quarrel." Soul grunted quietly, obviously proving a point. Despite the care and compassion from one human being to another, when it comes to saving multiple lives to one life, sacrifices are made to survive as a whole.

"I'll take my chances." He grinned wickedly and reached into the pocket of his torn pants, drawing out a dazzling blue crystal. In that instant, I barely saw Stein's surprised face and could barely make out my name from Death before a blinding light emitted from the crystal.

* * *

><p>Yay! The next chapter, I know! I'm terribly sorry for the wait on posting this story, but in between work and school, it's been a real struggle to find the time to work on my stories, including small bits for the holidays! TwT Ah, the real world... xD But hopefully I'll be able to write more and post for you sooner. Please review and let me know, as well as if you have any good ideas for stories I should write. I love to hear from you, my little souls! Until then!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	4. It Touched Me!

Wah! TwT I'm so terribly sorry for being so terrible my little souls! Alas, here's the next installment of When Worlds Collide! Just so sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was cold; a terribly cool breeze sweeping around my body, the only thing sheltering me was a warm tree. But, trees don't breath… Snapping my eyes open quickly, I recalled the events of what was only a couple of hours. I tumbled forward when I noticed the red and black scythe was no longer present, no longer bounding me to… Soul. I scrambled on my hands and knees to put a few feet between me and the weapon before turning to look at him.<p>

He looked dead; though, he clearly wasn't. Dark crimson eyes gazed at me dully, hooded under his blood stained hair. Most of the blood on him seemed to have dried, his wounds mostly clotted to prevent any more blood lost. Yet, he seemed paler out here and shivered visibly, a cold breath panting through his parted lips. He finally seemed to notice me as I stared at him in awe and fear; in awe that he survived everything from the town and in fear that he was seeking revenge, and a perfectly good target sat before him.

"Kill… me…" he wheezed out, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the rough wood of a tree, grimacing at the pressure.

"W-wha… What" I questioned, astonished at his sudden defeat.

"You're one of them… I'm too weak to go anywhere… Too weak to kill you… So you might as well finish me off…" My fingers twitched and I shivered, my mind and heart racing with adrenaline still. This weapon who was ready to survive, _to_ _live_, is now begging to be killed? By **_me_** of all people?

"Your goddamn town is only a couple miles away…" He weakly waved his hand in the direction, and I looked surprised at it's closeness as I could make out the castle-like school building high above the tree line.

"I… I can't kill you…" He chortled and peered at me, looking almost amused if it weren't for the pain that was reflected with it.

"Of course you can… Isn't that what you were raised to do…? Isn't that why you attend that school or whatever?"

"H-How do you know I go to Death's Academy" I squealed in shock, sliding back till I stood up against a tree. He barely made a laugh before he choked on what I could only think to be blood, him spitting out the crimson liquid confirming it.

"God… I thought your people were suppose to be smart…" He allowed his eyes to slip closed again, pointing to his shirt to gesture to mine. Looking down, I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment as I noticed the shirt I grabbed having the schools emblem dead center.

"I-I see..." I snapped my head up as he coughed harshly, slumping more against the tree till he slid down the rough bark. He gasped for what air he could get, shaking from the cold and unmeasureable pain I guessed. I felt the urge to help him though, despite his kind. Looking past the fact that his arm, or any limb really, could change into a scythe, he looked _normal_. He was a little different anyway, obviously having albinism in his blood and something else, because I think his teeth are naturally that sharp…

"Soul" I whispered, blushing at how easy the name rolled off my tongue. He ceased his coughing after a bit and slowly looked up at me, looking even frailer by the minute.

"You know my name…" he mumbled, blood trickling from the corner of his lip.

"Y-Yes…" He barely nodded with recognition.

"Mm… I want… to know yours." I chewed my lip, glancing away briefly. Would it be safe to share my name, my identity to him? I mean, here he is _dying_, but what if somehow _they_ looked for me. Looking for revenge of another lost one, for the blood of someone who came from the other side of the wall. Yet, I looked back into his eyes, saddened as if he was pulling some kind of sick puppy dog face that twisted my stomach with guilt. I inhaled the crisp air, letting it out quickly with two syllables and a small puff of air.

"Maka…" He blinked once, and then twice before he smiled softly.

"Maka…" he breathed out with some effort, his chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath. "Do you hate me?" I was taken aback, not fully understanding his question, but I answered quickly and honestly for time sake.

"You know… I don't think I do." I stepped towards him cautiously, eyes flicking across his body to make sure nothing was going to morph suddenly and finish me.

"Ha… Well, I think you'd be the first…" He laughed soundlessly, but the look of relief washing over his features relaxed me. I frowned and kneeled beside him, pulling off my trench coat and draping it over his body carefully, still cautious about him, but one last time, I decided to reach out my soul to him. I prodded at his soul, this time not pushed away in the slightest, whether he noticed or not I'm not sure. But I felt it all; the fear, the open warmth that welcomed the touch of another person, the sadness of leaving the world so young, and other mixed feelings that were too much to read.

"Don't' say that. You… You must have a family, or friends, that love and care for-"

"I'm alone." I gulped down a painful lump in my throat, not knowing what to say. I don't exactly have a family myself, but friends I've always had and counted them as my family. I've always had cared ones around that honestly care and love me, despite tendencies I may have. But this boy, he couldn't really be… "I've always been alone… So, I'm sure no one would care if I left this world."

"Don't say that!" A look of surprised flashed danced across his features, especially as I took his cold hand in my own, suddenly realizing how warm I was compared to him. "Someone, somewhere, cares about you, I'm sure! You just don't know…" He looked at me silently before smiling slightly, his eyes closing once more.

"Mm… I'd like to meet that person…" Slowly, I felt his soul grow smaller and frantically, I ushered his name. I touched his cheek lightly, trying to wake him up with no avail. Even tapping his cheek with a bit of force, he didn't wake. His breathing seemed labored and even though my coat was draped over him, it didn't seem enough as his skin grew icy. I sat back and looked at him, realizing something; why do I _care_? This weapon, a being I knew to be evil and disgusting, who pulled me away from my home that even threatened to kill me. Yet, I wanted to save him? To trust in him and for him to trust in me felt like what I wanted. I've dreamed about being outside our wall, about seeing a weapon, but to be this close…

A heavy cough snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at Soul, worried as he still seemed to struggle. Without any kind of attention, it was obvious he wouldn't make it. I couldn't possibly bring him back into town; he'd be killed and dissected, especially by our own school doctor Stein (whom I don't think is a certified doctor entirely…) There are absolutely no other towns nearby that I'm aware of, plus I don't think I would be able to get him to another one in time to help. I mean, just where were we?!

I stood up quickly and my eyes darted around, taking in our surroundings. We were in the forest outside of Shibusen, what looked to be on the east side of town. Currently, we were on a flat patch of land, but looking further east, the land seemed to slope downwards. From what I can recall from lessons, the sea touched the land southeast of Shibusen. Out west was a small patch of trees that was considered a forest before it gradually becomes more and more barren; the land a hot desert by day. Drawing blank, I couldn't remember what was up North, but that would just have to stay unknown for now. Soul needed the attention now.

Mustering up my strength, I gently lifted and pulled Soul onto my back, his arms dangling limply from my shoulders in front of me. His breaths still felt hot as they puffed against my cheek, but I knew that was his body trying to keep his core as warm as possible. I decided to continue East, moving as quickly as possible. The slope wasn't steep, but the land started to change. Rocks of all sizes appeared more frequently and a thin fog ghosted through the air, but still enough to see and make out objects.

Only after a few minutes did I walk my way up to the bottom of a cliffside, the rocky wall reaching up high into the denser fog above. I sighed and shivered, the cold getting to me more and more as I licked my chapped lips in effort to moisten them. Knowing I'd reach the sea if I headed south along the Cliffside, I instead decided to head north beside it. Ignoring the protest from my body, I came across a cavern in the side of the rocks, only about 10 feet deep and 3 feet wide I guessed.

"Time to put my wits to test" I thought, walking in the dark and setting Soul down, checking his pulse and breathing. I shook my head, the sound and feel not getting any better. Heading back out only a few feet away, I gathered grass, sticks, and stones. Returning back inside, I quickly pulled together a pit and ignited the small sticks that laid inside. I blew on the small ember, hoping it would grow bigger soon. The collected grass I nestled beneath Soul's head, my trench coat upon him again. I huddled close to him, staring at the pit as I waited for the fire to blossom. Once the large flame was crackling and snapping at me, I fed it a few more sticks, relishing in the warmth it provided in the small cave, the nipping cold unable to reach us.

"Ma…Ka…" I looked down at Soul, his lips moving lightly with incoherent words. He looked, well, better? I mean, he was looking less pale, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the orange flicker of the flames that casted a reflection and shadow across his face. He seemed to pant less though too, the rise and fall of his chest shuddering less with each breath it seemed. Scooting over closer to him, I reached out to his soul once more, feeling a sense of relief as it seemed to have calmed down considerably; a sense of fear no longer in its presence.

Yet, reaching into my soul, it was evident that I still had that sense. I mean, I was treating a weapon. In the books, that was forbidden; against the law, a rule breaker. Treating, let alone helping, a weapon would result in a crime; and with every crime, there's a punishment. There's never been a record of someone helping in any type of way before, not that I have ever heard or read. Would I be the first? Would I be the first traitor to my people, to my teachers, to my friends?

Speaking of friends, do they know? Kid was there in the room before I was magically teleported with this albino, so he must know that I was "captured." But, there was Black Star too, and whether or not he knows or will know, I'm not sure. Will they come to find me if they do? Did Stein or Death send out an angry mob out to find me, or did they presume that I was dead right off the bat as soon as I vanished out of the room?

Soul grumbled something low, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly in concern and to my surprise, I felt something warm brush past my soul. Immediately, I finally noticed that my frantic thoughts mirrored in my soul, and it seemed that Soul's soul had brushed past my own in an attempt to soothe my own. Warmth spread out from my soul through my body, sending chills to dance across my skin. It was oddly relaxing, his soul brushing against mine in gentle waves that eased my own.

His expression seemed to fade away into peacefulness, slumber taking over his exhausted body and soul; thus, the waves smoothed out and the chills hid away. I marveled for a moment as I tossed a few more twigs into the hungry flames, staring into the flickering light as I thought to myself. _He opened his soul up to me? A weapon to a meister opened something usually so guarded? _I certainly thought now he must've done it unintentionally, a soul usually unguarded when in slumber or if passed out. It makes it easier to pass their mental barrier and peer into their soul, as meisters were taught; only a strong soul would be able to put up some form of a barrier from wandering eyes.

I yawned, my adrenalin gone and exhaustion replacing it. My eye lids drooped I noticed time to time, the warmth of the fire calming me. I occasionally glanced over at Soul, but he didn't even budge since earlier. I relaxed back, sliding against the rocks till I found a comfortable position for my back and head. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stared at the fire till orange was replaced with black, sleep consuming me for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Chirp, chirp, chirp…<em>

"Mmm..." I hummed, aware of the softest sounds around me.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp…_

I slowly slide my eyelids open, squinting at the casted sunlight from the entrance of the cave. My body felt sore and tired, my mouth slapping dry as I let out a noisy yawn. Tears prickled at my eyes and I rubbed them, sitting up more and away from the rocky pillow I slept against. I slowly looked around the cave, aware that the fire had burnt out during the night probably and that…

"Soul" I questioned frantically while looking down at the empty nest beside me. Standing up quickly, I called his name again and tried to ignore the anxiety that crept into my soul. Not in that he left me out in the wilderness (although just thinking about that now is kinda making it worse too), but that he could be waiting to kill me. Hearing no answer, I looked at the entrance with my eyes at the ground, looking for any type of shadow. I listened silently, only the chirping of birds calling to one another. Summoning up the courage I had, I dashed out of the cave and glanced back over my shoulder, not seeing him waiting. I continued to run, looking around me agitated as I imagined him popping out of the bushes and slicing me into little Maka bits.

I didn't run for long before I couldn't run any longer, my route leading me to a wide river. Sliding to a stop, I heaved breaths and looked upriver; only to see nothing. However, when I turned my head down river, I saw him. He was hutched over, furiously washing something in the river as he stared it down in concentration. So much concentration, I don't think he noticed me rushing out… I could escape? Not that he was necessarily holding me hostage or anything, but he was a weapon. I could walk away quietly and get back to the guarded wall of my home, with my friends once more. In my cozy apartment with all my books, my bed, my food; everything I worked for.

Yet, my body seemed to move on its own again; one foot in front of the other as they lead towards the white-haired boy. He didn't look up, not even when I was a mere five feet from him. Clearing my dry throat, I then called his name softly. He jumped, startled as he fell back from his crouch onto his butt. His eyes went wide, looking up at me in surprise. I blushed, the expression so innocent despite the red pigment; somehow what I found to be quite alluring.

"M-Morning" he stuttered, licking his lips as if to moisten them; I hope…

"Morning…" I replied slowly, not knowing what to say or how to respond in the slightest! He seemed to catch wind and set his eyes downcast to what I then realized was my coat. I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off unintentionally.

"I'm washing your jacket… May not be able to see it, but I got my blood all over it." He set to scrubbing it again, red particles seeping into the river water. I frowned, my eyes glancing over his overall appearance. His back was covered in a crackling crimson with patches of dirt, his tattered pants in no better condition. His hair was stained slightly pink in some parts and was a cloudy gray. Scrapes and scratches covered his body here and there, the dried blood clotted up.

"How are you feeling" I asked, worried slightly. The side of his lip curled up into a smirk as he continued.

"I'm fine… I'm surprised you're so concerned about a weapon."

"I'm surprised you are a weapon." That caught his attention as he looked up at me confused, tilting his head off to one side.

"Surprised? Really?" I nodded and he scoffed heartily, pulling out my jacket and ringing it out in a tight coil above the water. "God, look at me Maka. Do I look like a normal boy to you?" I bit my lip and looked him over once again as I thought about it. Ivory hair and crimson eyes, such unnatural colors combined with tanned skin and a set of sharp pearly whites that just scream out _"I'm going to eat you!"_

"I suppose not..." He nodded in approval and stood, shaking out my jacket. Only now did I notice he must've been around 5'9, my own height being 5'5.

"Exactly." He handed me back my clothing, smirking slightly, but something behind it just being off. I gently took it from him, careful not to touch his hand. He must've noticed as he quickly let go once I had hold, a wounded look showing through his eyes. He then looked away and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets (or whatever was left of them.)

"Sorry they're wet now" he started off, still not looking at me. "But I just didn't want to you going home with a bloody jacket…"

"Home" I thought to myself, the word sounding so appealing. Home is what I wanted, what I felt that I wanted at that instance. Yet, looking down at this weapon, Soul, I felt another pull. That same feeling I had when an unread book is settled down on my coffee table, begging me to hold it in my hands and revel in it's contents.

"You better head back now. Daylight will set in a couple hours and I'm sure it'll take you about an hour just to reach the wall." He turned from me, his wounded back facing me as he slowly started to move away, a slight stagger in his frame. I watched him only for a moment before I called his name again and he stopped, looking back at me. I held the wet coat to my chest, frowning at his disheveled appearance and his drained expression as he peered at me curiously.

"You're a weapon, right" I stammered out, Soul looking a little hurt at the title.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask" he wondered, turning partially to face me again, but with more distance between us than before.

"You didn't hurt me; didn't _kill_ me" I rushed out, walking up to him. He stepped back out of caution, but his hands remained in his worn pockets. "You know, I'm a meister." Well, that caught his attention. His eyes widened to saucers as he quickly shuffled back, drawing his hands up protectively. His expression soon turned sour, menacing with the baring of his teeth and the small growl he seemed to slip out.

"You're a meister… I should've known better" he snapped out, looking over my body, his stare making me self-conscious of my looks. "You've been waiting for me to be up so you can just drag me back to that hell-hole of yours. Well, sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but there's no way in hell that you'll be taking me back." I stood silent; astonished. He thought I was going to take him out and back to Death City with me. While in my own mind, I thought he was going to do the same to me!

"Why would I do that" I asked softly, careful to not let my own temper arise. He seemed to find the question amusing, as he laughed low, giving a shit-eating grin.

"Stop playing dumb; I know your kind. We've been taught how you meisters work, tampering and torturing with souls to get inside our minds. I hate to break it took ya, but in this mind, you can't break my walls." He pointed to his cranium, a cocky smirk covering any kind of fear.

"Well, I hate to break it to you too, but we don't go 'tampering and torturing' with souls. And we know your kind too! Morphing into partial weapons and slaying anything that moves just to… to consume its soul" I spat back, no longer holding back. His expression turned fiercer, stepping towards me in a dominant manner, but I didn't back down; instead, stepping up literally to meet the challenge.

"Don't lie to me you flat-chested girl! You meisters slay us left and right-"

"Why the hell are you bringing my boobs into this!? Why did you even notice, you perverted idiot!"

"Perverted?! I'm just noticing the obvious facts-"

"Do you even hear yourself? Or are you just that old?!"

"My hair is naturally white, thank you very much! And I don't need styling tips from the four year old!"

"F-Four year old?!"

"Yeah! Only four year olds wear pigtails!" He gently tugged up my pigtail for emphasis, but oh no- He was not going to get away with this.

"I don't wanna hear about it old man shark! Did you glue in your dentures permanently with teeth like this?!" I hooked my finger into his cheek, pulling on it to expose the gnarly teeth, it vibrating as he growled in frustration.

"It's awl damm nwatuwal" he snarled out, jerking his face away to unhook my finger. I then smacked his hand off my pigtail, satisfied only in the slightest as he yelped in pain. He rubbed the back of his hand to soothe it, glaring at me from the side irritably. I glowered at him before realization struck me that I _touched_ the weapon; well, shoved my finger in his mouth more or less, but beside the point! He also seemed to realize that he had touched me too, a nervous look crossing his face. We were silent again, unsure of what to say. I bit my lip nervously, unable to bare the silence and just had to break it.

"So… the hair, the eyes, the teeth…?" Soul quickly caught on and slid his hands back into his pockets.

"It's… natural; all in the genes and shit" he said, kicking a rock into the river.

"Albinism" I questioned, Soul replying with a shrug.

"Don't know. I just assume so."

"What about asking your family?" Suddenly, a thick atmosphere swallowed us, Soul's stance ridged for just an instance, but what felt like an eternity for me.

"I'd rather not talk about my personal life; especially with you." I felt pain in my soul, hurt that he wouldn't want to talk to me. Yet, I just met this boy; this weapon of all things! A weapon, who feared me as much as I feared him; something was wrong. Both of us couldn't be right, but neither of us were wrong, right?

"Sorry" he breathed out, sighing with his eyes closed.

"It's fine, I understand." He then looked over at me, then to the sky.

"You better get going; you've only got just the hour till the sun sets. Some scary shit out here at night." And he was right. Roaming for food were wild animals, beasts of folklore, and kishins; deadly, soul-sucking kishins. "I'll just say this once, but thanks. What you did for me last night probably saved me. I don't remember much, but only woke with your jacket on me with you by my side." A warm feeling spread through my core at his words and I tried my best to hide the heat the radiated through my body.

"It's no problem, really… I couldn't just let you die…"

"But you very well could've." We both looked at each other, a deep understanding passing through us. "You knew I was a weapon, yet you saved my life; and for that, I owe you mine."

"Soul, I… I can't go home; not yet." He looked surprised again, as well as confused.

"What do you mean you can't go home yet?" He stepped back again in caution, but I waved my hands reassuridly.

"It's nothing like killing you, it's…" I trailed off, racking my brain for the right words, the right phrase. Soul just stood there quietly, looking inquisitively at me. After a moment, I think I found the right words…

"I want to stay with you."

* * *

><p>So I super duper promise that I'll be updating more frequently (I hope...) Real life had just gripped me and pulled me away from my darling laptop! (How dare it; the cruelty!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! Thanks so much my little souls!<p>

~soulfullySoulful

P.S. Love to hear story prompts, if you have any ideas. Ow^ Just shoot me a message!


	5. GROAN

Well... I lied. xD I said that I would post more, but... I mean, what did you expect my little souls? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, despite its lateness on my part. (OwO)

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, <strong>what<strong>?!" I was amazingly and astoundedly dumbfounded (if that even counts as English, but fuck it...) This little pig-tailed **_meister _**just stated that _she_ wants to _stay_ with _me_; of all the people in the **world?**! I'm sure I looked super cool right now, my mouth gaping like a fish and my eyes just as wide.

"That- came out wrong…" She then said, biting her lip as she glanced away bashfully.

"_Hell yeah_ that came out wrong! What do you mean you want to stay with me!? You realized we just met" I barked back. She looked at me flustered before a mortified look took its place.

"EW- GOD NO! You disgusting pig! I didn't mean it like that" she cried out, her face completely red.

"Then how the hell am I suppose to take it?!"

"Just- **UGH**!" She groaned and covered her face, obviously irritated that I couldn't get what _she_ was getting at; but seriously, how else am I suppose to take that? "I meant it as I want to learn more about you! Soul, you're a weapon and I'm a meister. It's been years since our kinds have encountered each other and despite our kinds not getting along, neither of us have killed each other. Our statements, what we were taught, are wrong in each other's perspective. Doesn't that make you a little curious about each other? Aren't you curious about me…?"

She stepped close to me again and _shit_; what was she doing to me? Her eyes went wide, the sunlight reflecting on the forest green shade that made my stomach flip. I passed it as being nauseous of being too close to a meister.

"I-I guess, kinda" I trailed afterwards, scratching my fingers through my hair nervously. I looked away, unable to handle looking at her but her tone told me she was satisfied with my answer.

"I want to get to know you… Where you're from, how you are raised; what's it like being a weapon." I bit the inside of my cheek, not fond of the title entirely. I mean, fuck yeah it was cool to be a weapon; but because of who we are, we weren't fond of anyone else but our own kind. We see ourselves as humans beings (with minor special abilities) but not as a dangerous tool like others.

"I… I don't know-"

"I'll teach you all about meisters and Death City! Any questions, and I'll answer them. After all, I am a local." She grinned and my stomach went up on another roller coaster, but I quickly looked away. With arms crossed, I pretended to hum in thought. In reality, I was as much curious about her as she was about me. A meister and weapon, two beings meant to kill each other as it has been as we know it; but is that true? What she says about us is wrong, but apparently we're in the same boat of wrong; and that can't be right, right? I groaned and stretched my fingers through my hair before tightening them into fists, my head pounding with an on-coming headache.

"Look, Maka- right?" I questioned her name, which she nodded assured. "First things first, we just met. I don't know if I can, you know, trust you-"

"I just saved your life, you know that right?" She grounded out irritably.

"Will you just listen?!" I snapped back, digging my nails into my palms. "I can't trust you. Not only that, but taking you home; my home? Out of the question. As soon as someone notice's that you're a meister, you're good as dead." I stepped up to the little meister, ignoring the heated glare reflected from those damn eyes of hers. "Standing in front of me, you're good as dead."

"Do it. Kill me." She challenged back, lifting her chin up haughtily. Biting back a snarl, I imagined skin red and black, bones into metal, and human into weapon. Holding my scythe-arm to her neck, I lightly pressed on her skin in warning. For a moment, she seemed to hesitate, but she still stood with challenge, her eyes never leaving my own. We stood there till seconds turned into minutes, neither backing off.

"What are you waiting for Soul? You say your kind will finish me, so why don't you just do it?" Unable to suppress my growl any longer, I whipped my weapon away from her neck, not a single drop of blood shed. I stepped back, my arm shifting back into flesh as I scowled at Maka. She crossed her arms as if in right, looking at me no different. "Why didn't you?"

"I'm a weapon; not a demon." I hissed back, turning heel and sulking away into the brush.

"H-Hey! I'm not done with you!" I continued to walk faster, stalking away as quickly as my tired legs would let me. I heard her heavy boots slap against the twigs and leaves of the forest ground, knowing that this girl wasn't made for stealth in the slightest.

"But **I'm** done with you." I bellowed behind me, not caring if she fell behind or followed. She seemed to continue to follow, but now in silence. If she thinks I'm leading her back home, she was wrong. It's not like I care for her necessarily, but I'm not one to start bloodlust. Plus, I'd probably have to go through questioning, and that's just too damn frustrating.

"I can tell that you're upset, but-" I immediately closed off my soul, unaware that I let it exposed. I stopped in my tracks, holding back a growl with a hard clamp of my jaws. She yelped from behind and walked right into my back before stepping back, apparently hurt that I closed off my soul to her. Like hell am I going to show her my feelings and thoughts; fucking meisters.

"How can you guard your soul so well?" She questioned in disbelief after a few minutes, finding my body turning towards her to look her dead in the eye.

"I just do. Keeps nosy people like you the fuck out of my head." I growled back before looking away, running a hand through my hair.

"Excuse me?!" She squeaked out, and from the corner of my eye, I could see a tinge of red on her round cheeks.

"Nosy people get a door smacked in their face. I would watch where you put your nose."

"You… Could tell that I was looking at your soul?"

"Of course I could. What the hell do they teach you meisters in that goddamn city?"

"Well, like I'm trying to tell you, you stubborn ass, we can share what we know about our own people with each other! You bring me to wherever it is you call home, and I'll tell you everything I know."

"You're still on that, seriously?" She affirmed it with a nod, looking up at me with absolute resolution. I breathed out heavy, not able to look at her fully as my mind swirled with confusion. On one hand, she seemed eager to know and harmless (hopefully), while on the other, she could just be fucking with me and just waiting for the moment to strike.

"Of course I'm still serious about it! Really think about it, you moron! Think about what this could mean for-" Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and my bones turned into frozen ice, effectively silencing the blonde meister with one terrified look. Yet, the look on her face told me she could sense it too.

GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"W-Wha…" Maka started, fumbling over words as she visibly froze. Eyes wide, she begun to turn her head to look back, but instincts took over. I grabbed her head, ignoring her startled or pained yelp from my grip. My legs carried me as fast as they could, not caring if I was literally _dragging_ Maka behind me.

"S-Soul!" She cried out, her feet pounding heavy right behind mine.

"Don't fucking stop." I panted out, only allowing a slim look over my shoulder to see a few tree lines back the trees shaking wildly.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAN!

"**NO**!" Maka finally cried out loud after a moment, digging her heels into the dirt and stumbling us forward, but her hand slipping out from mine.

"Fuck Maka!" I hissed out, turning on her and reaching to grab her hand again. She jerked her hand back, a harsh yet freighted glare directed right to my soul it seemed. "Now's not the time to play ass. We. Need. To. **Move**." I grounded out, teeth clenched so hard that my jaws felt numb.

"No, not till you tell me what the hell is going on!" She howled, on the verge of tears that, for some reason or another, twisted my gut in guilt.

"Now you chose _not_ to follow me!? There's no time to explain right now Maka!" I shouted back and even though I thought she was going to break down right there, on knees with tears running down her cheeks, she just shoved me back with surprising force.

"I don't care! Just get away from me!" I opened my mouth to try to talk to her quickly, but like I said, there was no time to explain. Especially when I had to change tactics and tackle her down before a pine tree crashed on her little body. She gasped in my ear and held onto me tightly, nails scraping into my back as I landed with her tucked beneath me. Snapping trees and branches echoed around us, a few branches slapping painfully against my back with those large pine needles that just bit into my skin. Followed by a deafening demonic howl, I felt my bones rattle from just the force of the cry.

Maka panted beneath me, and at any other moment, I would honestly be turned on… I think. But, when you've got a fucking ten foot tall kishin towering over your body with black drool flinging this way and that as it tries it's best to search for our hidden bodies, being turned on is the last thing on your mind.

* * *

><p>Welp... It's been a little while my little souls... And before you go off saying that this was really short and stuff (because I think it is xD) I promise that a new chapter will be up within the next week. (OwO) I'm officially done with school until the Fall and have more time on my hands. x3 I hope you liked this chapter and love to read your reviews. Until next time my little souls!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	6. Facing Demons

Ello my little souls! So, it's been a little bit from when I said, but this new chapter came out sooner than the last! Hazaar! OwO It is also a bit longer than the others... Double hazaar! Enjoy my little souls!

* * *

><p>Soul hissed and growled above me, warmly pressed against me. I felt the back of my hands sting, just the clenching and unclenching of my hands digging the pine needles irritatingly into my flesh. Yet, I slowly moved my hands from his back to his chest in an effort to push him off of me. For a moment, I panicked when he didn't move, thinking whatever it was that crashed over us knocked him unconscious. However, after a few tries of his names desperately quiet, he mumbled '<em>don't move'<em> into my hair. I listened to him this time, only moving the slightest to peer past his shoulder and to our surroundings.

"What… the hell is that Soul?" I gasped out, feeling my eyes widen and my stomach flip in fear.

"**Fuck**." Soul whispered, chuckling lowly but stopped immediately when that, _that_ **_thing_**, growled lowly and whipped its head our way. We lay still, hidden under the heavy pine branches that it had knocked over. When it looked away after a moment, sniffing wildly like an animal, Soul continued. "They really didn't teach you a damn thing." I frowned, but chose to ignore his comment. "That, Maka, is a kishin."

That… That was a kishin?! I read books_, a ton of books_, about kishins. Scripts and scrolls of books wording them as '_wild animals', 'beasts of the night', 'demons', 'reapers_', and so much more. Pictures depicted them as weirdly morphed animals, only slightly disturbing. But this, if this is a real kishin, this is far more than books. It stood at least ten feet on long, boney legs that looked like if it flexed, the bone would break right through the skin and shed to the floor. Longer and lanky arms dangled barely over the forest floor, claws as long as I was tall. It swayed and craned its neck this way and that over the leafy debris it created over us. Bloody drool slipped from the corner of it's disfigured mouth, slightly ajar to expose jutted out teeth that look more like rusted nails.

"That's… That is a-" I started, but was cut off by Soul's face moving over mine, so close that our noses brushed against each other's with the slightest move. His eyes shined in the dim shadow of the branch covering us, sharp with concern and what I think was fear too.

"**_Shh_**!" He very quietly hissed through shark-like teeth, tilting his head up the slightest to peer through the pine shelter at our stalking predator. I watched as his Adam apple swallowed, but quickly looked away. Of all the moments to be looking over (_I'll admit_) Soul's alluring body, it had to be in a situation like this?! He gazed back down at me once I had moved, lips drawn in a thin line and creases between his eyes as he was seemingly thinking.

"How… Are we going to-" I stopped fast and held my breath as the kishin whined loudly, the sound something like a hundred nails scraping down a chalk board, forcing me to clench my jaws at the terrible sound. It lashed its head our way with a few steps towards us before pivoting on whatever little heel it had and sniffing furiously in the other direction, it's nose however nonexistent as it breathed in and out through two deformed holes where it should have been on its face. "Going to get it to go away?" I continued even quieter, my voice almost silent. Soul looked at me just as if I had sprouted another head on my shoulder.

"Go away?" He questioned incredulously, almost smirking, but it looking torn between giddiness and utter terror. "It won't; not until it finds what it was after."

"And that's human souls… Right?" Soul nodded, his chest pressing against mine in a shuddering breath as he peered up again.

"Our human souls." I nodded, aware that even though I was a meister and he was a weapon, we are both human. "We must've been down wind of this motherfucker and came after us. He won't rest till he finds us again, but we're covered in scent and sight by these pine branches. " Soul concluded, setting his jaw firm with the clench of his teeth.

"This isn't a thick enough cover though." I pointed out, noting the patches of sunlight cascading onto his hair and body, obviously making him (**_us_**) more noticeable.

"For now, it will be; until we get our chance." He replied, moving the slightest to the right to lie only partially on me.

"If we wait any longer, we'll be seen!" I usher out quietly, looking up through the pine needles, just waiting for that gruesome face to look down into mine before consuming my soul. The kishin hissed again, turning its head in our direction and raising a single hand lazily. Slowly, up and up it rose until it had it's clawed fingers high above its head. We looked up at the kishin, who was facing in the right direction, but didn't seem to notice our exact location yet. It froze, snorting and sniffing like a wild animal. Red orbs without pupils danced left and right, up and down without any coordination with the other.

Suddenly, it roared loudly enough where it rattled the branches against our skin and shook our bones. Its claws came racing down through the trees, claw marks digging into the branches and dirt with a clean cut. Branches fell on top of us more, dirt scattering across our skin. I wished Soul stayed on top of me still as I felt more pressure upon me than when he was there, but I'm sure he wasn't in the best of conditions anyway to be protecting me. Yet, why protect me _still_? A weapon using his own body as a shield for a meister!?

I had no time to think about it more when the kishin stepped even closer to our hiding place, just the thick trunk of the tree in between its feet and us. It stood there again, waiting, listening, for it's prey.

Soul lifted his head slowly to look at me, catching my wide eyes with his warm but shaky breath washing over my cheek. I turned my head the slightest to look at him, aware that I was as much afraid as he was in this instance. He moisten his lips with the slip of his tongue before leaning closer to press his lips to my ear, hot air giving me goose bumps. Involuntarily, I shuddered and bit my lip, a tingle shooting down my spine, but he didn't seem to take notice.

"Maka… When I say run, **run**. And don't look back. No matter what."

"_Huh_?" I breathed out, suddenly panic fully setting in as Soul leaned off of me, using his knees and hands to hold himself over me. I looked around me, eyes darting left and right as I suddenly realized the kishin wasn't as close as it was. My ears buzzed and everything happened in a blur. I barely registered Soul's "**_run_**" as he suddenly stood, arm-blade drawn to slash back the branches that pinned us. I stood, stumbled, tripped, ran, tripped, and then ran again. The dull buzz that ringed through my ears turned into jaw-clenching shrieks, the kishin's cries piercing through the air. I ran back into the thicket of the forest, branches snapping at my shins and arms, leaving their little bite marks in my skin.

"_Don't look back… No matter what_." Soul's words pounded in my head as my feet pounded against the earthy terrain. My pace gradually slowed as I realized that in leaving Soul behind… _He couldn't have_. He must've ran away too, right? He wasn't still there-

My body didn't give any second thoughts as I slammed my heel forward, skidding to a stop to pivot back into the direction I had just came from. The shrieks still echoed through the trees, meaning it was still alive and chasing after _something_. I ran back, although it felt as if time had slowed to allow my thoughts to race even faster. Did it already get him? Did Soul actually intend to fight it, or did he run? If he ran, who is it following? Will _I _die? Will _he_ die?

"Fucking bastard!" Soul's voice roared as I neared the clearing of destroyed pine trees. I stopped at the edge, catching my breath as I looked between the two; Soul's back facing me and, luckily, being the closer one.

"Soul!" I panted out, blinking my teary eyes; I blamed it on the wind when I ran and not the fact that I was agonized of the well being of Soul. He flinched and quickly glanced over his shoulder, crimson eyes wide. Yet, he quickly turned back to the kishin that had also taken notice of me with a pleased laugh, hollow and gravelly. Ghostly needles pricked my skin at the sound, but I wouldn't let fear stop me; not of this ugly monster.

"You _idiot…_! I told you to run! Do you not understand what that means!?" Soul shouted back at me, the obvious tone of anger stinging my soul. The kishin tried to step forward towards me with a gruesome grin, black blood dripping from its teeth. However, Soul stepped in its way, his own teeth bared with a low growl.

"I just can't leave you here to face it alone!" I cried out, slowly stepping over branches as my eyes flickered between Soul and the kishin. Branches snapped under my feet, Soul glancing back again to find out why, only to look even more irritated.

"What are you-? Fuck no, get back!" He growled at me and I shot him a glare, starting to get fed up with it.

"I. **_Said_**. I'm. Not. Leaving. You. You moron!" I screamed back, tears breaking over my cheeks. Soul's eyes widened considerably and he turned sideways to face me more, but to his disadvantage. The kishin quickly took notice and screeched loudly, and with intense speed, raised it's long arm and claws to strike down at the weapon's exposed back. My eyes widened and I screamed, Soul suddenly hyperaware of what's to come. Within a split second, a blade protruded from his spine in a protective curve, but the clash never came; at least, not directed towards him. The kishin swept his way around Soul, long nails extended for my flesh.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, his hand outstretched for my own as I reached out in fear. I wasn't ready to die, not now. Not when I had so much to live for still; so much to experience. The people I met, I'm not ready to leave them. Black Star, Kid, Stein, Lord Death, and Soul. I just met him, but I already feel attached to his soul. Attached to a weapon, a boy, who I've only gotten to know slightly within the last 48 hours. I'm not ready, _I'm not ready, __**I'm not ready!**_ I'll never be ready and you won't take me!

A blinding white flash blinded my eyes, replaced with a burning sensation in my palms as if I was holding a stick of dry ice. Shapes and colors returned to my vision, the kishin's screams drowning my head as it jerked this way and that before me, as if in pain. I breathed out slow, the pain and numbness dying away from my hands as I realized that I was now carrying a five-foot long pole; with a very familiar looking blade. The same blade that was exactly like Soul's-

"_What the hell just happened?_!" Came Soul's voice, though oddly sounding as if he was talking through glass, muffled and somewhat metallic. However, his voice was crystal clear as he… _talked_? Where was he? I looked around before my eyes rested on the scythe, the blade pierced through the lower part of the kishin's body as it still withered, trying it's best to get free. Following the blade to the top of the staff, it was quite intricate with a red-looking eye and all- _Oh god_. Did it just glare at me?!

"How the fuck did you get up there?! And why can't I move!" Soul said and suddenly, the eye darted around angrily as if it was trying to figure out where it was.

"S-Soul? I think-" My sentence cut short as I was rudely backhanded by the kishin, slamming back against a broken tree stump. Air rushed out of my lungs and bark bit into the skin of my back, my nerves there turning to fire as pain coursed through my spine.

"Maka!" Soul cried out with concern, now the eye wide and staring right at me. "_Shit_- Are you alright?!"

"Guh… Not e-exactly…" I replied hoarsely, peering up at the kishin who stood in as much pain, but I wasn't the one bleeding out here. The kishin now looked incredibly displeased, stretching its spine long as it towered over us, the sound of bones and cartilage snapping into place. The long fingers splayed open to expose its small, wrinkled palms, surrounded by the protruding scissor-like blades. A long, pale purple tongue lolled out of its mouth, sweeping over its chin and cheeks with a gleeful grin.

"Such tasty looking soul little girly!" It spoke choppily, the voice rough and the sound like nails running through a blender; obviously it didn't' speak much. "Mine to eat, not _demon's_!" I felt something like electricity race up my arms from the scythe, then an emotion flashing across my mind; anger.

"Call me that one more time you fucking bastard and I'll rip you to shreds…" Soul hissed, the eye on the scythe slanted into slits as it peered into the direction of the kishin. Well, this confirmed it; Soul wasn't replaced with a scythe, but was the actual scythe itself.

"Soul." I breathed out, though fearful and confused. Apparently, my own emotions must have made its way back to the scythe as the eye flicked up at me, no longer looking angered, but concerned.

"It's okay Maka. We're… We're going to figure this shit out, just-" The kishin took that moment to screech loudly and dash forward, arms drawn back in preparation to attack. Startled, I rolled off of the tree stump and tumbled across the ground. The kishin barely caught the end of my shoe, only forcing me to tumble onto my hands and knees, the scythe- I mean, Soul bouncing a little ahead of me, as he was no longer in my grasp. I heard a loud**_shink_** behind me and glanced back, only to quickly look back forward as splinters of bark scattered across the ground; nearly missing my head and slashing into a tree stump instead.

"M-Maka! Goddammit, grab me!" Soul shouted, the scythe rattling slightly as its eye bounced between me and what I assumed was the kishin right on my heels. Without hesitation, I stumbled my way to Soul, picking him up quickly and running forward to avoid another slash of claws. One claw nicked my arm, and I bit back any noise as I watched my white sleeve stain red. A wash of anger came over me, and though I was a bit angry as well, I could tell the strong emotion came from Soul.

Soul's anger rolled against me, setting a fire aflame to my own anger as I turned to face the kishin. My stance slowly slid into place, feet planted apart, but light and ready to spring into action. I hardened my gaze at the gruesome kishin, no longer feeling as afraid. Courage soared through my chest as I raised Soul before me protectively, scythe forward and ready to swing.

"Give me soul girly!" The kishin hissed, and for that moment, I thought he meant Soul.

"Like hell I would give up Soul to you, you bastard!" I shouted, holding Soul up closer to me. For an instance, I felt another emotion creep at my soul, but it was quickly cut off; more than likely from Soul.

"Dirty mouth… Going to slash pretty mouth up and eat soul!" It bounced forward in a zigzag pattern, but I could easily see through it. I held Soul this way and that, and despite having no experience with wielding a scythe in any way, I was easily blocking each attack. Soul vibrated with each hit, but he made no sound of hurt or protest against the hits. Sparks flashed against the metal here and there, loud clangs ringing through the air, but we easily held the kishin off.

"_Maka_-" Soul started, but he didn't finish; he didn't need to. His thoughts became mine and I could see his idea to finish this. I stepped back a bit as I blocked before jumping back onto a stump, utilizing it as a perch to propel off of. Leaping high in the air, I felt Soul move between my fingers, protecting me from the fingers that tempted to slash and dig into my flesh. Diving down between it's outstretched limbs, I slammed my heel directly between its eyes, and a gruesome yet satisfying crunch emanated from whatever bones still rested in its skull. It groaned in pain as it swayed backwards, the force behind my dive sending him right against a tree. I was already gliding backwards after bouncing off of his head, landing back onto my stump perch before pushing myself forward. With slight protest from my muscles being used in a more strenuous way than usual, I rushed forward with my weapon drawn back. I felt Soul grin through the scythe as I slid to a stop and swung him in a large arc horizontally across its body, hearing it's despite cry for mercy.

"Kishin!" I started, words tumbling out of my mouth before the rest of me could catch up. "Your soul is mine!" There was hardly any resistance as the blade swept through skin and bone, the kishin gurgling curses as its eyes pointed heavens way, black blood sputtering from it's open jaw and flicking out from the now two halves of his body. He fell hard, the two pieces of him. I panted, flicking the scythe of blood as I stared down at the twitching flesh, nerves the last things living through this beast. I felt a warmth spread through my hand and I instantly let go of the staff I was gripping, and with a blinding light, Soul returned as he was; at least, mostly as he was.

His clothes were still in tatters and he bore new bruises and scratches, confirming that despite being a scythe, he did take some damage. Not that I looked any better; I felt bruises blossoming all over my body, the nick on my arm burning with what I hope wasn't poison. I felt tired and weak, my adrenaline kick dying out quickly. Soul looked at me tiredly as well, although it was hard to tell with how his eyes managed to look lazy and tired anyway. The sheen of sweat and light panting from him told me though that he wasn't in the best shape either.

"Soul…" I breathed out, watching him step away towards the kishin's already decaying body. Flesh was practically melting off the bone, the grass stained black with its blood. Soul stepped into the soaked terrain, the squish sending a shudder down my spine as I watched him make his way over towards it. At first, I thought he was going to make sure it was dead, but before I could assure him that it was-

"Thank you for the meal." Soul sighed, reaching forward towards something I couldn't see. I blinked once; twice. Then, it was there. A bloody red orb revealed itself as a black wrap of what I assume is blood dissipated into the air. It hovered over the body, bouncing lightly as Soul reached for it. It looked like a wispy red ball, almost like what I have seen in books back at home countless times and what I have seen in people; to be exact, a kishin soul.

Soul grasped it in his hand, the orb only being slightly bigger. He brought it up to his face, the red glow it emanated reflecting off the weapon's features and bringing out a very terrifying look. A small grin spread across his lips, revealing those animalistic teeth before his tongue darted out to lick in between the pointy tips. His crimson eyes shined brighter than their normal burgundy color, making his own eyes as demonic as the beast just slain. He tilted his head back, bringing the soul over his mouth as it stretched open before he dropped it, and without a single chew, swallowed the soul whole. The red glow went from his slightly stretched cheeks and slid down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he fully swallowed it. Words echoed in the back of my mind as I stared at Soul, reminding me fully whom I was with and what he was capable of.

**_Demon…_**

I felt my world spin fast and tilt sideways, Soul's blurred figure reaching for mine with a call of what I think was my name; then, black nothingness as dark as the blood of the kishin's that stained the grass.

* * *

><p>Sooo... What'cha think...? OwO I love it when you leave me reviews because it helps me write better, whether good or bad. ;3 I hope you liked this new chapter. Got some action rolling and some other stuff going on... x3 At the moment, this story isn't my top priority with writing at the moment and it's explained why on my account page, so don't be surprised if the new chapter takes a little bit. But I will try my hardest to multitask and get that new chapter out to you asap! Till we meet again my little souls!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	7. Giving In

_My little souls, I'm terribly sorry for the very late update on this story! So many things have been going on, so my poor story slowly got pushed to the bottom of my totem pole T^T But alas, I've been still working on this little by little and finally have enough to give to you (hopefully slightly satisfying for now!) _

* * *

><p><em>~Soul~<em>

I watched Maka's body hit the floor, panic setting in as I rushed over to her. I pulled her onto my lap, calling her name and shaking her small frame. Worried, I leaned my ear over her heart, blushing slightly as I felt the small swell of what I assumed was her breast. Yet, I could hear it strong and steady beneath the flesh and bone, her heart's pace calm compared to my own. I breathed out in relief and brushed her hair from her face, feeling for a fever. She felt fine, but I was still unsure. I glanced over at her arm, taking notice again of the red stain that lined her sleeve, a small slit revealing the sliced flesh beneath the fabric. It was small, hardly more than a knick, so I didn't believe that it was due to blood loss. However, it's always better to be safe than sorry.

Carefully, I shifted my arm back into the scythe and drew it across the fabric where the slit started to where it ended. Cautiously avoiding her skin, I didn't notice I was holding my breath until I felt my chest tighten up with held air. Snorting it out through my nose steadily, I changed my arm back and then slid the quarter of the sleeve fabric down her smooth arm, past her narrow wrists, and finally over the tips of her delicate fingers.

I noticed the dirt caked beneath her nails, recalling tackling her down into the ground earlier. Thinking back, she was so small beneath me and I couldn't deny the heat I felt grow between us, especially in certain places. The small mounds of her breasts (_which at this proximity, don't feel so small_) were pressed up against my chest and rhythmically pressed more or less against me. Her breaths had fluttered across my neck each time, the drifting smell something awfully sweet like honey. Her hair, although a bit ratted, still felt like a just washed plush blanket against my face, even having that comforting scent with a little twist of strawberry. At that moment, I could even feel the soft flicks of her long lashes against my neck, sending tingles down my back in intoxicating ways. That single moment, set in slow motion by my own imagination, did all sorts of things to me. Although, _haha_, the over pressing danger of the kishin that lingered mere yards from us made a _very_ efficient cock block.

I shook my head out of the clouds. Biting my lip as I racked my brains, I slowly eased up into a crouching position before hoisting the unconscious Maka gently onto my back. I maneuvered her arms around my neck and then slid my arms beneath the smooth underside of her legs, her warm body pressed against my back. I slowly stood with a slight hunch, doing my best to keep her from falling back. Her warm breath fluttered beside my ear, tickling the side of my face that sent tingles down my neck. Ignoring the feeling for a moment, I turned my eyes to the sky.

"Only one safe place for us now… Tch." I breathed out, shifting her more comfortably on my back before proceeding to where the sun had already begun its descent towards the lush mountains and where Soul called home.

* * *

><p><span><em>~Maka~<em>

I breathed out tiredly, feeling my body being pulled out of the murkiness of slumber, though more so heavy than most mornings. Rolling to my back, I stretched my arms above my head and hummed happily at the popping joints. Slowly, my body eased back into the warm, soft sheets of my bed. Inhaling deeply, a peculiar scent tickled my nose and I turned my head into the pillow, taking another whiff. My nose crinkled at the strangely odd, but faintly familiar and intoxicating scent; metallic and minty like a strange mixture of nails and fresh pine needles. Still groggy, I tried to rack my brain at why my bed would smell like Soul-

Soul… I wasn't home, right? He couldn't have taken me back to Death City, or else… If not my bed, then-

"**Ah fuck!**" Soul's voice echoed in the room, only following after what sounded like a dropping pan. My eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly to take in the sudden light dancing in my eyes. Taking a shaky breath, I quietly turned onto my back and propped myself a little higher onto the pillow, my head sitting up more as my eyes gazed at the room.

It was very simplistic and the room seemed to contain little to nothing as far as personal belongings. To right of me was a nightstand, a lamp and alarm clock set upon it. Just beyond that was a wooden dresser, the wooden panels looking very much like oak. Above the dresser, a curtain covered an open window, the white cotton snaking in the light breeze the came through. Moving my eyes ahead of me, there was a table with an empty glass, obviously stained with some type of beverage. There was only one chair at that table, a pack slinged onto the backrest. Finally, my eyes rested towards the left of the room. There was a further door that seemed to lead to a bathroom, the shower just noticeable through the cracked open door. However, there was a closer door that was wide open, with the unmistakable back of Soul.

His muscles weren't ripped, but they were definitely noticeable. The ends of his snowy locks barely brushed his shoulders, messy but somehow tame spikes pointing this way and that. His spine dipped in and as he moved in front of what seemed to be a stove (_I hardly paid attention to whatever he was actually **doing** in this moment…_), the dips changing every other time I blinked. What also danced across his back were the scars, the starker white lashes against his tanned skin. A few made my gut twist, anger sparking in the pit of my stomach. The few that stood out were an angry red with black tread crisscrossing the skin back together; scars out of hatred from my own people. Confusion sank down upon my anger as I recalled the most recent events, all coming back in a swirled mess in my mind. The war, the hatred, of meisters towards weapons was wrong? Had I been lied to all my life about what I was the truth? Her family, her friends, her teachers and peers; had they all been _wrong_?

"Maka?"

I turned my head towards the weapon in the doorway, his lanky frame leaned up against one side. His red eyes drooped tiredly, and not in his usual stare. Yet, as tired as he seemed, his body seemed not. His arms were crossed against his bare chest and he looked tense with a stern face and ridged body.

"Soul…" I breathed out, sitting up and feeling the sheets slide down my chest. Soul's face went from expressionless to scarlet within seconds, his mouth suddenly open like a gasping fish. I tilted my head at his confused expression before the cool breeze that was coming from the window brushed across my chest… Looking down, I felt all the blood rush to my face before I squealed and yanked up the sheets again, glaring embarrassingly at Soul.

**"G-G-GET OUT!**" I shouted, curling down on myself. Soul stuttered out an apology as he stumbled back away from the door with a hand over his eyes, only to turn right into the door, it banging against the wall back into his face as he cursed out. He blindly reached for the door and moved out of the way, slamming it shut. My heart beat rapidly against my hands that had drawn the sheets up over my chest, slightly relieved that I had been left in my bra. But, how did I come to this? It was only then that I decided to flip the sheets off of me, to reveal to my own self that I was in nothing except my underwear. My face felt impossibly tight as it flushed a furious shade of red, my mind racing on why the hell I was nearly _naked_?! I stood up, taking a sheet with me to cover the front of my body when two knocks sounded against the door.

"Maka, I _swear_ I did nothing." Soul said from beyond the door, as if reading my panicked state of mind. "Your clothes were dirty and torn, so I asked a friend of mine to come over and change you out of yours, while going back to grab some clothes for you to borrow; so just for now, use what I set out for you." His voice rung honestly, even though it sounded quite sheepish, I knew it was a misunderstanding; not that I was going to let this situation be brushed under the rug like some dirt. I looked around myself and moved to the foot of the bed where I saw folded articles of clothing resting on a wooden chest. I looked towards the door before tiptoeing to towards it, turning the lock into the locked position before I let my quick cover-up slip to the ground. I went back to the clothes and picked it up, letting it fall to its full length. It'd have to do for now.

* * *

><p><span><em>~Soul~<em>

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck…" I chanted as I paced back and forth in the kitchen, my thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of my nose as I sniffed back the smallest amount of blood. Like some god-awful romance scene you'd see in some cheese-ball chick flick kept playing over and over again in my head, and I tried my best to think of other things than an almost naked Maka in my bed-

"The fuck- No! Stop it!" I hissed under my breath as I thumped my head against the kitchen wall repeatedly as new images of my own imagination sprung up like daisies in spring. "Alright Soul, just think of things like… Like…" My mind raced through the most appalling or dreadful things that I could think of at that instant, trying my best to void my imagination of Maka fantasies. I first thought of the battle with the kishin just yesterday and all the physical and mental stress on both of us. Speaking of stress, my mind finally settled on the horrifying truth that Maka was in my cozy home in weapon central.

I heard the audible click of an unlocking door and my eyes first darted to the front door out of fear, but a small whisper of my name turned my head to my bedroom door. Maka's head was partially poked out, her face flushed red as he hesitantly looked between me and the walls surrounding.

"I'm assuming that the clothes I am using as of this moment are yours, but I, uh… I think they're a little too big on me." Maka stuttered out, sliding out between the crack between the door and its frame, raising her arms up to her sides. A green sweatshirt of mine that had been shoved to the back of my dresser due to it's small size on my body was what I had grabbed for her, as well as black sweats that were also in the same condition. The sleeves had a decent two inches over her fingertips as well and the collar came a little low on her chest, but was a decent length on her hips. The sweats sagged considerably, the bottoms rolled on her ankles to prevent stepping on them like slippers. Her face was flushed and her eyes gleamed bashfully, then she brought her hands back to her body to cross over her chest. One look over set my stomach flipping again and I cursed under my breath as I turned my back to her.

"S-Sorry. They were the only ones that seemed to fit you that I had, while Tsu is grabbing more suitable clothes for you." I said, my feet padding against the cool wooden floor back into the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder when she didn't answer and noticed she was timidly following, her eyes examining the house. I bit my lip and turned my head away back to the cooking food when her eyes landed on the remains of my past meals in the sink that had piled up, a look of disgust tugging her lips into a frown.

"Do… You live alone?" She asked hesitantly, an unmistakable sound of one of the dining room chairs creaking. I looked over again to see Maka easing herself carefully onto the protesting chair. I moved to the pantry and pulled out the remaining plate, setting it before her.

"Mhmm." Maka's eyes widen only the slightest as she glanced up at me when I had set a dish with fork before her, but I had moved back to the stove to grab the pan with the still cooking breakfast. I quickly held my own portion back with a partially broken spatula (_which I've been meaning to replace for a while_) and slid an overeasy egg with two slices of bacon onto her plate with a delicious splat. I felt my own stomach tighten and grumble lowly, to which it had seemed Maka heard as her eyes wandered to my protestant stomach and then back to my eyes.

"But, you don't necessarily live out here by yourself, right? Like, you have neighbors too?" Maka finally mumbled, her eyes dancing towards the window with an unmistakable distress. I set the pan on the table, not caring to search for a clean plate, and grabbed a fork for myself before moving myself to sit across from Maka.

"Uh, kind of… I leave on the far outskirts of the village, so I even highly doubt anyone had really took notice of my disappearance; no one would miss this _Soul_." I said, the words stinging painfully true with a pathetic roll of laughter. What a pun on my own name-

"_Don't_ say that." Maka suddenly said with a strange harshness, it took me aback. I bit the inside of my cheek and just shrugged it off, settling fully into the wooden chair. "Remember what I said-" I shoved a large portion of one of my three eggs with a full piece of bacon, before pointing my fork across towards her. I swallowed down my food and licked my lips before waving my fork in a left to right motion to signal 'no.'

"Don't- Just, let's drop it, kay?" I pleaded, setting my eyes back to my food. My stomach grumbled once again, but it felt as if it wasn't out of hunger of food. It was a hunger that was never satisfied, but with Maka sitting across from me, I felt my hunger slip away slowly.

* * *

><p><span><em>~Maka~<em>

"Mmkay." I agreed, staring at Soul's beseeching gaze. Now that I thought about it, the house itself was very simple and left no room for other relatives to live here with him. There must have been a point in time where Soul lived with someone, but despite our short time together, I've noticed how guarded Soul has been. Perhaps he's never really lived with anyone related to him? Soul's fork accidently scrapping the bottom of his plate like nails gently scratching on a chalkboard caught my attention back to real time. Shaking my head of these thoughts, I proceed to fork up another bite of bacon. We ate in silence, fleeting glances crossing each other's curious path on occasion.

"Well, we have to get you back home at one point." Soul then said after an awkward few minutes of silent eating, setting his cleanly sucked fork onto the empty plate. I felt my heart drop like a leaf in the fall as it snapped off its branch, slowly swaying down, down, down; but I did my best to keep my face straight as he continued. "Once Tsu brings you more suitable clothes, you can change and I can take you back toward the Shibusen, probably a couple miles out from the wall, but from there, you're on your own to make it to the gates. As for me…" I didn't miss the small curl of his lip and though quiet, there was an audible growl that emanated from the back of his throat. His teeth were slightly bared in a grimace of remembrance before his features slid into a detached stare at the wall again, almost looking bored. Yet, there was a calculated gleam that shined in his eye and he slowly dragged his eyes back to mine, no longer bored but more so resolute.

"You tell them I died. A kishin attacked not long after I took you and it killed me in the process, but you managed to escape. You fled for shelter in that cave, waited until dawn when the fog would have lifted; understand? The way I take you back to the wall, you cannot under an circumstances tell them where-"

"I can't go back." I barked out as I stood up out of my chair, my hands fisted on the table. Soul looked surprised for a second before his nose scrunched up, perplexed at my disagreement.

"What do you mean you," Soul said as he brought up his middle and index finger to quote on quote, "_'can't go back?'_" He sneered at my flustered face as I felt frustration slowly build up in his soul.

"N-Not yet. Soul, don't you understand? Meister and weapon, two beings never meant to cross paths have stumbled onto the same one! I'm dying to know where you come from; what weapons are like! I mean, aren't you the _slightest_ curious about meisters?" I questioned, his soul suddenly shutting me out completely, yet his face turned red as his eyes as he looked anywhere but me.

"You don't understand Maka." He started, finally meeting my gaze once again. He slowly stood and I retracted back, my knees buckling against the chair as I fell back right into it, my body and soul suddenly drained. It was Soul's turn to lean over the table, hands spread on the table as he stared directly into my eyes; almost feeling as if he was staring down right into my own soul. "The reason your kind and my kind were never meant to cross paths is because one would be left for dead on that road. You-" He stammered, his eyes looking down as he searched for the right words. His fingers curled into themselves like a frightened child, his knuckles turning white at the pressure before his words crashed heavy into the room.

"You and I are an exception. You were too weak to kill me and I was _literally_ too weak to kill you. The kishin, the enemy of both of us, forced us to team up and defeat it to live, to _survive_, another day. Don't think just because you saved my life that… that it doesn't' change a damn thing about who we are to each other. Understand?" He finished, his head tilted the slightest as he waited for my answer. His soul was a clean slate and left no emotion for me to pick up on, as if trying to read a language I've never seen, never even had heard of before. I licked my lips as I felt unknown fury boil in my soul, standing back up to lean right to Soul's face. Our noses bumped and he backed off a couple of inches, but kept his stand.

"I completely understand, _weapon_." I hissed out, the venom settling a rotten feeling in my gut, but a tickling satisfaction as Soul's eyes narrowed into anger.

"_Fucking fantastic_." He growled out as he pushed off the table and then proceeded to irritably tossing the dishes into the already full sink. I bore holes into his back, clenching my jaw as I watched his muscles twitch and contract under his own internal fury. I slid back into my seat and brought my knees up against my chest, my toes curling to cling onto the edge of the front of my chair. My nose buried itself in the crook of my elbow to direct my heated gaze to the edge of where the wall met the floorboards.

The silence sank even more on us as minutes ticked by, and finally the leaf had fallen to the forest floor, cold and alone. Yet when a coded knock sounded at his door, both of us were broken away from our silent rage. My fingers clenched into my (his borrowed) shirt and my eyes grew wide as turned my face towards the door. Soul growled low and padded to the door, taking a mere side-glance at me with a finger as a gesture to stay quiet as he made his way to the door. That glance held something, but it was too quick for me to decipher before he was knocking his own code in return. Two knocks followed after and Soul reached out, undid the top lock and then the knob's lock before turning it and pulling it open.

Out of breath stood a tall, beautiful woman with a package clutched over her chest. She reminded me of a reed, tall and slender she was. She even moved with grace as she was invited inside with a wave of a hand. She talked to Soul with a smooth voice, to which Soul replied with a kinder voice than I have heard yet. The lady then moved her eyes across the room to me, as if sensing my insignificant presence in the room.

"Oh, you poor girl. Soul explained everything." She cooed, her striking indigo eyes softening with genuine compassion that welcomed me with open arms. She moved towards me and handed me the package, to which I slowly undid my arms and accepted it. "These are clothes from a friend of ours in town. Soul asked if you could borrow some of mine, but I assumed that they would be too big for you, so I grabbed something in town." She said with a slight bow, jet black, silk-like hair cascading down off one of her shoulders from her high ponytail.

"Tsu, I told you the size didn't matter, as long as it fit. I didn't want you to have to go out of your way to get something for her…" Soul gruffly said, reaching into his pants pocket and drawing up a leathered wallet. I bit the inside of my cheek sourly, doing my best to let Soul's rude comment roll off me. 'Tsu' quickly turned and stepped back with a shake of her head, her hands held out in front of her in a stopping manner.

"Be nice Soul! I wanted to get her something more suitable and I refuse to accept any money back." She said quickly, daggered eyes glaring him. Soul stared at her a moment longer with a gauging expression before he let out a long breath, slapping the wallet shut and sliding it back down into his pocket tiredly.

"I owe you Tsu, just remember that." Tsu nodded back and then turned back to me, a warm smile spreading across her cheek that unconsciously made me mirror her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you Maka." She started, her fingers intertwining themselves in front of her chest. I then realized that she was drop dead gorgeous, as I couldn't help let my own eyes take in the size of her breasts, a sick feeling twisting within my own chest as I held up the package to cover my flat chest. I wondered just for a moment if this wasn't just a friend of Soul's, but perhaps her girlfriend? She was absolutely stunning and she definitely seemed like Soul's type; beautiful, kind-hearted, probably intelligent, and other attributes that probably adds the icing on the cake. Even more so, I bet she was a weapon too.

"D-Don't worry about it, I'm doing okay." I said, pushing my thoughts and feelings aside. "I'm actually surprised that you aren't frightened of me." I added after with a light laugh, looking at Tsu who tilted her head questioningly.

"Frightened? Why would you think I would be scared of you Maka?" She asked, clearly confused with furrowed brows out of concern. I spared a glance at Soul, whose eyes had gone wide as he silently motioned a cutting motion back and forth in front of his neck. I didn't quite understand and preceded to open my mouth to answer that I was a sick with a disease or something, but it Soul beat me to the punch.

"Because Maka is an irregular weapon!" He almost cried out, Tsu looking back at Soul with the same confused look before it snapped into her normal, pleased looking face. Well, Soul said was completely different from what I had in mind… What was he playing at now?

"Oh Maka, that isn't something for us to be scared of. You'll figure out your true form soon enough, I'm sure." She said as she clasped my hands, giving them a firm squeeze with a added smile that warmed my soul; despite the fact I had no clue what we **(they)** were talking about.

"T-Thanks. I'm sure it will come to me soon enough and I'll figure out exactly what's up." I grinned back, looking back over at Soul who shook his head with a face palm before clearing his throat and lifting his head.

"Tsubaki." Tsu looked over at the use of her full name, releasing my hands. I took that moment to quickly look towards her soul, the gentle orb manifesting before my eyes. It was an airy yellow soul with a long wisp at the top, infinite warmth and kindness rolling off of itself. Her soul was completely open and welcoming, unlike the other person in this room beside herself. For that matter, unlike any other soul I've ever met. Tsubaki didn't seem to notice my silent prodding, setting relief in my stomach; I did not want another reaction like I did with Soul.

"She's needing some rest after what happened, but I really thank you for coming all the way here with a change of clothes for her." Soul said, sounding surprisingly grateful.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I hope that you make a full recovery." Tsubaki replied, smiling at me. I nodded back with a thumbs up, sliding off the seat and towards the bedroom. "And take care of yourself Soul… Do come and visit more often; you do live further than most and we worry." Soul scoffed gently with a small smirk, heading towards the front door to open it up for her.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks Tsu. I'll make sure to visit you girls when I get the chance, kay?" Soul snickered as Tsubaki made her way out the door. I felt my eye twitch with a spark of revulsion as my mind quickly replayed the "_visit you_ **_girls_**…", but what did it matter to me what he did in his spare time anyway!

"You better. Goodbye Soul, Maka; it was nice to meet you!" She added quickly as we both waved a quick goodbye back. The door snapped shut and Soul clicked it locked. He let out a sigh that deflated him, settling his stance into a slouch that made him appear smaller.

"That was fucking close…" He said, padding his way over to the bedroom after me. I sat back on the bed with the brown package set on my lap. Soul ran a hand through the front of his hairline back to the back of his neck, his hair naturally fluffing up into strangely natural spikes. He continued to the further side of the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out a dark colored t-shirt. I craned my neck over my shoulder and looked at the boy with curious eyes.

"About that… What the hell went on in there? And what was she talking about when she said," I said as I then raised two fingers from each hand in quotations, "_'my true form' and that I'm an 'irregular weapon'?_" Soul leaned back against the dresser, arms crossed casually in front of his bare chest with t-shirt still in hand.

"An excuse that you will follow for as long as you stay here. If I had told anyone what you really are, we'd have some _very_ angry guests at my door; and one extra person on my property is already a crowd." He stated nonchalantly, but getting the idea through; though, the last comment wasn't really **needed**…

"I get it-" I started before something clicked in my mind as I rewound through Soul's words. "Wait! For as long as I _stay_ here…?" I questioned hesitantly, believing that I must be interoperating Soul's words wrong somehow. Rubies met emeralds, as our eyes never left each other's, almost searching for the right answer without needing the vocal communication. However, Soul gave in with a heavy sigh and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"As long as you stay here, for however long you need to see what you want to see. I guess it wouldn't be bad, as long as no one finds out who you really are." He confirmed, looking back at my slowly raising lips. "But, you listen to everything I tell you to do and _you do it_, no questions asked; got it?" I couldn't help but let my lips rise up into an elated grin, a warm tickle in my stomach and soul. It was then and there, where a small chip in Soul's soul broke away and I felt the small, pleased wave from a cool soul in the room; at the same time, a purely soft smile rested on his face and something in my soul was set aflame.

* * *

><p><em>I do hope you enjoyed my little souls! I really do hope to work on this more as well as a couple of other stories more! As the holiday season slowly subsides, I should be writing more and getting more out. You all have a terrific holidays! It warms my heart to hear from you guys, so review if you'd like. Until next update my little souls~ <em>

_~soulfullySoulful :3_


End file.
